1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a macromolecular material composition and a modifier for macromolecular material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Macromolecular materials, such as polyolefin resins, such as polyethylene, polypropylene, polybutene-1, ethylene-propylene copolymer, ethylene-ethyl acetate copolymer and ethylene-propylene-diene copolymer; polyester resins, such as polyethylene terephthalate and polybutylene terephthalate; thermoplastic resins, such as polystyrene, polyamide, polycarbonate, polyphenylene oxide, polyphenylene sulfide and polyvinyl chloride; thermosetting resins, such as phenol resin, epoxy resin, urethane resin, melamine resin, urea resin, unsaturated polyester resin, diallyl phthalate resin, silicon resin and polyimide resin; rubber, such as butadiene rubber, acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber, styrene butadiene rubber, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene rubber and natural rubber; are excellent in mechanical strength, stretch, electrical property, and resistance to water and chemicals. The macromolecular materials have been widely used as film, sheet, covering material and various molding materials.
Especially, polyolefinic elastomers such as ethylene-propylene copolymer elastomer and olefinic elastomer, and ethylene-propylene-diene copolymer elastomer, and olefinic thermoplastic elastomers comprising the above-mentioned polyolefinic elastomer as soft segment, and crystalline polyolefin resin as hard segment are excellent in impact resilience, and impact strength. They maintain the above-mentioned properties of the polyolefinic macromolecular materials and come into the public limelight as materials having improved elastomeric properties.
However, the above-mentioned macromolecular materials have disadvantages that they have low processing properties due to low melt flow characteristics, and they are fragile due to low flexibility at a low temperature.
Therefore, there has been proposed to blend in the macromolecular materials various softeners such as plasticizers such as phthalate ester and adipate ester, hydrogenated terphenyl, naphthenic hydrocarbon oil, paraffinic hydrocarbon oil and aromatic hydrocarbon oil. These softeners however do not improve satisfactorily the above disadvantages but they bleed to the surface of the macromolecular material, or give off a bad smell.
Japanese Patent Publication for Opposition Purpose (hereinafter referred to as "J. P. KOKOKU") No. Sho 61-46014 discloses that the bleeding and smell of the softeners was improved by using liquid aliphatic hydrocarbon which has at least three cyclohexane rings. However, improvement of melt flow characteristics was insufficient.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Published Application (hereinafter referred to as "J. P. KOKAI" No. Hei 6-41362 discloses that the melt flow characteristics was improved by using 1,2-(3,4-dimethyl cyclohexyl) ethane. However, the improvement was insufficient, and further improvement is desired.